The Other 48
by OieCuite
Summary: Everyone on the island has secrets...
1. Default Chapter

Jade struggled to her feet, pain running all through her body. What happened?

The words Plane, screaming, crash. ran through her head. She could see people running and calling for help. A heavily pregnant woman was carted away from the crash site. There were bodies lying everywhere. THe planes engine was still spinning, and to Jade's horror, sucked in an unsuspected person, before exploding.She let out a scream and covered her mouth. Hot tears streaming down her face.

Someone came up behind her "You okay kid?" She nodded, "What..What happened?" She mumbled, the man, young, perhaps 20,shook his head "I don't know."

Jade nodded and he was off again.She sat down on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest. What was going on? Why had the plane crashed? The flames died down after a while, and it seemed every one was ok for the most part. A Korean couple were standing a fare distance from everyone else, and a black man, was running and calling. She shivered.

It appeared, that she was the only teen here. Jade bit her lip, well she couldn't just sit here. If they were going to survive until the rescue boat got there, she would have to help. Tying her blondish hair back in a messy bun, She ignored the throbbing pain in her shoulder and heading toward the reckage.

"Hey Kid. Don't go in there!" It was that guy again. Tired, scared and angry she called back "I have a name and it's not Kid." They guy came up to her and smiled "Alright, whats your name?" She tried to smile back, but looking around, there was nothing to smile about

"Jade" "Boone" "Alright" She nodded. Boone looked into the mess that was the plane "I wouldn't go in there. A lot of uh.." "dead people?" Jade supplied. "Yeah.." Jade nodded "Ok" And walked away.

Now that she thought about it, there wasn't a whole lot anyone was doing. Mostly they were sitting and crying, or staring out into the ocean. One, suprisingly was giving herself a pedicure, not at all worried about the chaos that surrounded her.

Giving up again, she plonked herself back on the beach and folded her arms.

"Horrible Isn't it" A voice said from behind her. It appeared she might not be so alone after all.

* * *

Ok guys! This is where you come in, fill in the application below and send it to Lonewolf007 hotmail .com (no spaces) to become Lost. I will write each and every person who applies into the island, and have a character 'episode' for each of you. After all there were 48 other survivors, maybe it was you.

* * *

Name:  
Age: Country:  
appearance: Fears:  
Fav Lost character: (male and female)  
fav colour:  
Anything we should know:  
History:

* * *

Please do not post this in the review board, but please do post a review:D 


	2. Welcome to the Island

**Wow! Alot of replies!Thanks guys for applying, If anyone else out there still wants to, see the first chapter for the form and send it to my email. I will stop accepting entries by chapter three though, so get them in soon! Remember to email me if you have any questions or problems ok...Welcome to Lost**.

* * *

Jade spun around to see a tall girl about 5'5 standing behind her. She had blondebrown hair, shoulderlength, and had beutiful hazel eyes, whitch were now, taking in the crash site. Jade nodded " I don't know how it happened. I knew there was a reason I hated flying" The girl sat down beside her, "I'm Alexis" Jade smiled. This time it was easy, the immediate panick she had felt had subsided.

"I'm Jade." Alexis sighed "I really need a diet coke right now" Jade laughed "Diet coke? potent stuff." Alexis shrugged "Still..wish I knew were my bag was" Jade nodded,and Alexis asked "Do you think we should do something?"

Jade shook her head "No one is doing anything..not really anyway, I think once the shock has died down, then we can sort things out."

Alexis sighed again and settled down farther into the sand. "You're from america right?" Jade asked suddenly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, Houston, Texas"  
Jade smiled again, finding it easier each time. "wow."

To their suprise an Iraqi man raced up to them "Please will you help me, THere is a man trapped under some metal..I can't free him" Alexis was up in a second,"Show us where"

Jade and Alexis followed him down, closer to the wreckage. "Here. On three, You and I will lift this up," He gestured to Alexis, "And you, you are small so you can crawl under and pUll his legs free." Jade nodded.

Alexis braced herself "One...two three" Alexis pulled hard, lifting it up as high as it would go, from under the metal they heard Jade let out a startled gasp "What is it?" Alexis said her voice straining.

"Nothing..Its ah..nothing...He's out" She called back a few seconds later. Alexis helped to lower the metal, and gasped herself at the sight of the mans legs, they were ripped and bloody. And she shuddered to think what that tearing sound was before..she'd thought it clothing...not flesh.

"ah..I think he needs a doctor" Jade said, not looking sick, but not entirley comfortable either. The iraqi nodded "There is a doctor here..I will go and find him stay here.." Jade shook her head "I wouldnt know what to do, What's his name, I will find him and you stay here" The man nodded "His name is Jack. Hurry!" Jade took off running down the beach.

Alexis helped ease the man into a more comfortable position. "I'm Alexis by the way." She added. The man looked up, "I am Sayid. Thank you for the help."

"DO you know what happened"  
Sayid shrugged "NO one does. I think after everyone has calmed down, we might be able to find something...but it isnt looking good." Alexis looked around "Wait..Where is the cockpit?" Sayid shook his head "No one knows that either"

* * *

Bonnie flicked her fiery red hair out of her face. She searched the area around her. Jungle. Beach. Sand. Plane Crash. She was lost and alone, had no idea what had happened and was beginning to loose it. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be in LA by now. People all around her, crying and screaming, It was making things worse. Then lo'-and-behold, a man comes walking up to her "You ok miss?"

A voice behind her grumbled "So she's a miss, but Im a kid" She turned to find the owner of the voice, but the man in front of her asked his question again. "Yes...I'm alright" She said, slowley, her irish accent clearly standing out among the survivors. The man smiled "I'm Boone, And you are?

"I'm Bonnie" She said feeling colour rush to her cheeks. "BOONE! GET HERE NOW!" A pretty blonde shouted, hands on hips "Excuse me" Boone muttered before rushing away.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief."Hi!" A bouncy brunette appeared beside her and it was quite obvious she was a dancer. Just by the graceful yet energetic way she moved. "Hi" Bonnie replied. "Summer" The girl said, holding out her hand. "Bonnie" The girl beside her looked upset, a little more calm then most of the others, but upset, she could sympathise. "Does anyone know what happened?" Bonnie asked, and summer shook her head. "I've asked everyone...No one seems to know" Bonnie nodded. "well why dont we see if we can find out"

* * *

Ellen staggered away from the crash,luckily she hadn't been injured. But the state that her clothes were in - Chris would have a field day. SHe thought to herself smiling. Suddenly Ellen remembered something. Where was Kylie? Did she make it? She prayed that she'd find her friend smiling as always, popping out of the wreckage.

Her hopes were dashed when she saw her. Face down in the sand. She let out a small cry and rushed to her side. Gentle turning her friend over, she discovered two things. One she was breathing, that was a start and two, she appeared uninjured. Ellen breathed a sigh of relief when her friend started to stir, choking a little before sitting upright. As usual her sense of humor remained intact. "We hope you enjoyed your flight" Ellen just smiled. Thankful that they had both survived this horrible crash.

* * *

Katie's stomach dropped the second she opened her eyes. Something was horribly wrong, quickly she closed her eyes again. If they stay shut then this will all go away. It was anincredibly naive thought but who cared. The sounds I'm hearing, she decided, are much worse. So uncomfortably she sat up and opened her eyes. She screamed loudly when she saw her arms. They were covered with blood. Upon further investigaition, it turned out that it was more dirt then an acutal injury. Shaken, she got to her feet, in attempt to find out what on earth had happend.

The air around her was cold, despite the tropical feeling the island gave off. Maybe it was just shock.

A woman behind her moved. She was wearing a black skirt, and 'Oasis t-shirt and black converse on her feet. Katie noticed all this, and deducted the woman maybe 20 or 22. "I'm Evelyn. You've been out for a while. I asked the doctor what to do and he just said to keep an eye on you." Katie nodded "I'm Katie. Thanks by the way" Evelyn cocked her head to the side "Thanks for keeping an eye on me I mean. How far away is the rescue boat?"

Evelyn smiled dropped, she looked away. "We've been here 3 hours already..I don't think anyone is going to come." She whispered sadly.

Katie's worst fears confirmend she just nodded.

* * *

Shelby strectched out her right leg, then her left. The simple, familiar and routine stretches kept her mind of the crash. THis was just perfect, her parents finally let her come out to the Australian Ballet school and of course the very plane she is on just happens to crash. Peachy. She grumbled flicking her brown hair out of her eyes. A guy supposedly a doctor, was running around telling everyone to remain calm. To find a spot to sit down,and figure things out. Let it all sink in. A couple of other people were searching for their bags and Shelby thought she might get up and look for her things when someone sat next to her.

"I don't remember anything happening..Just waking up here. My names Maggie." The girl had fiery red hair and green eyes, though her expression happy her eyes showed that she was more than a little shocked. Shelby nodded "I'm shelby"

Maggie smiled, then shivered "The doctor..Jack I think he said we might have to stay here for the night. I hope there isn't many bugs"

Shelby nodded "I'm sure there won't be and the rescue boats should be here pretty soon" She yawned. Why was it that people singled her out...What was she? a shrink. yeah thats it, I'm a 16 year old shrink.

Maggie scratched her cheek, and Shelby noted the rather dangerous looking cut running down her face. "I'm sorry, I just panicked a little I guess, I needed to talk to someone. If Im bothering you I can leave.." Maggie trailed off. "No, No I don't mind. Its ok to want to talk. I mean we've all just been in a plane crash, I think the rules are we're allowed to be shocked. Heck, even scared. So..It's ok"

Maggie nodded and smiled, this time the smile reached her eyes. Shelby smiled back.

* * *

Lewan sat staring out into the ocean, the sun was setting and the air was groing cooler. Jack, the doctor and assumed leader, and two others had gone off looking for the transiever..To call for help. Lewan had wished to doctor had stayed to take a look at her wrist. She figured it sprained, and bandaged it up as best she could.

Just a few hours earlier she had been congratulating her friend Kelly's marriage, how far away it had seemed. She hope Jack and the others could find the transiever or the pilots, and call for help.

A nice warm bed and a cup of coffee she could really use right now.

A little boy walked past her, "Excuse me miss, Have you seen my dog,He's a labrador and his name's Vincent" She shook her head "I'm sorry son, I haven't seen him, But I'd be glad to help you look" He smiled greatfully. Lewan smiled back and took the boys hand.

* * *

Lauren helped her father to arrange the small bags that they'd managed to salvage from the wreck. Her sister Kirsten was helping her mother to set up make-shift beds. Jack had told everyone that they might have to spend the night, and her father, Frank had decided to start preparing now, even if help didn't come for several days his family would have a place to sleep.

Lauren had learned to think ahead. At 14 she had been the top of her classes, and her teachers always wrote on her report cards 'Very mature and responsible' she hoped so, because she was going to need it on this island.

"Kirsten,Why don't we go find someone else to talk to. Mom and Dad need to talk I think" Her mother smiled greatfully and the two aburn haired girls wandered down the beach. Tyring to put the crash behind them.

* * *

Hannah hummed to herself as she sorted through the bags. It kept her mind of the horror. Her thoughts wandered briefly to her boyfriend but...He was gone now. He was out of her life.

Her eyes lit up as they came across her bag. Finally. Then she spotted some one she knew, A dark haired, dark eyed girl, who went by the name Christian. Christian spotted her too, and came over "Your alive that's a good thing!" Christian said moving a bag out of the way. Hannah smiled "Yes, it has to be a good thing." The girls smiled at each other. They were a year apart Christian 24, Hannah 25 and had met at the airport, both of there bags looked exactly alike and had gotten mixed up.

CHristian took the bag from Hannahs hands and unzipped it quickly, "This one's mine" She said, swinging it over her shoulder,Hannah sighed. "I've been searching for hours! I have no Idea where my bag is!" Christian grinned like a lunatic and pointed behind her. Hannah spun round and had to laugh herself. There was her bag, not burried or hidden by anything. "Oh!" She said grabbing it herself and following Christian down the beach "I have a spot up this way..Not much wreckage, shelter and all that."

Hannah nodded "I have a few beach towels, I could create a bed with that" Christian raised her eyebrows "Why would we need to make a bed?" "That doctor guy said that the rescue boats might not be here until tommorow. It's getting dark so maybe we should build one just in case" Christian nodded, not wanting to believe it, but pulled out her own towels anyway.

* * *

Lani gathered her things and moved down the beach. Everyone else was building beds and such and she figured she should be doing the same. A white sheet folded up did the trick as a matress and a towel worked as a blanket. For shelter she tied her jumper to the base of one tree, and attached the other sleeve to a second tree. Done. She smiled. See, she could take care of her self.

Elli dug her heels into the sand moving quickly up the beach, IT was growing dark, and a small cluster of trees close enough to the wreckage, in case help came, and far enough away. But someone had stolen her spot. A 13 year old curly haired brunette was nestled quite comfortably into her make shift bed. "OH You can stay here too. There is enough room"

Elli thought how she could politely say she would rather sleep on her own when the girl spoke again. " I'm Lani. LOok your tired, I dont think it matters who you sleep next too. Just that you aren't alone on a night like this one."

Elli smiled "Elli" She shook the girls hand " YOu know, Your absoloutly right." And with that she sat down on the sand and laughed. "I can show you how to do the jumper thing If you'd like." Lani offered, a curious smile on her lips. Elli just stared, then burst out laughing. "I think I can do that"

* * *

All the survivors now prepared for the long night that awaited them, unaware of the turmoil that Jack, Charlie and Kate were going through at the very same time. But these survivors have there own stories to tell and Kate's not the only one with a criminal past...

* * *

Done and done! Hope you guys like that chapter, if your character didnt show up, please send in your form again, because I put everyone in. If I replied to your email and your still not here...I apolagise, please email me and let me know.

Thanks a lot guys and cya round!


	3. Second Chances

**Thanks guys** **for the great reviews! Here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy. Now I have a list of characters, some that ARE on the list, didn't appear in this chapter, but were in the first chapter. If that makes sense, Now please, read, and hopefully enjoy. Then once you've done that...click the review button and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The survivors were all up with the sun the next morning. Each one over the initial shock, but still afraid and lost.One by one they woke from the daze and began to salvage what they could from the wreckage. Amazingly everyone worked together,in silence most of the time. Food and remaining water were set up in a tent made from tarps. Clothing and items were all returned to their owners, and many survivors had changed into fresh clothes.

One thing that hung in the back of their minds was the fact they had survived. When they spoke of one another it was always 'the other survivors'. Some still hung to the hope that help would be comming, but late afternoon brought nothing but weariness and a little more hope faded away. Jack, Kate and Charlie returned and Sayid had tried to fix the transiever. But it seemed every bit of good news, brought bad news.

* * *

Those that had come with families or friends sat in huddled groups, those who had travelled alone were sitting alone.  
One such stood out, and that was a girl. 15, dressed in a wrinkled school uniform. Her hair was still tied back,and black soot covered her face. It was obvious she was trying very hard not to cry, standing alone in the middle of the destroyed plane, staring at each of the survivors in turn.  
All the accents sounded alien to her and she wished for the thousandth time she wished she hadn't run away.

FLASHBACK

Jade stood at the bus stop with her bestfriend Kate. "I don't know...L.A?" She asked a smile on her face.

Kate smiled, "Yeah! It will be so cool. All you have to do is get on this bus and get on that plane"  
Jade nodded, biting her bottom lip. "But why a plane in Sydney, Why not at the Brissy airport?"

Kate rolled her eyes "Because they will check there first."

Jade nodded and gulped as the bus pulled up. "Alright, I can do this."

Kate smiled again and handed her the purple backpack. "Your tickets there. Booked em' last night."

Jade took one step "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

Kate just grinned and stepped away from the bus. Jade's pressed her face against the window, butterflies dancing in her stomach as she watched her friend dissapear as the bus drove on.

END FLASHBACk

Jade blinked back more tears. She couldn't do this. Now she was all alone, where everyone was different. Even Alexis had been American.

She trodded down the beach to the edge of the water where two blonde women were laying, one was heavily pregenant, the other lying out in a red bikini.

"You alright?" The pregenant women asked her, and Jade looked up, a huge smile on her face. "Yes, I'm alright"

The women smiled back "Claire"

Jade took her outstretched hand and shook it lightly "Jade"

Claire took in the uniform and raised an eyebrow "That's a brisbane uniform, what were you doing on a plane leaving sydney"

Jade's smile disappeared "Ah..nothing. I gotta go change" She waved, leaving Claire to discuss stomachs with the other women, Shannon.

* * *

Alexis rumaged through her bag and smiled happily when she found what she was looking for. Two unopened cans of diet coke. OF course, they weren't cold, and were shaken up, but it was there and thats all that mattered to her.

She laughed a little to herself and opened the can with a hiss.

As long as she had this, things couldn't be too bad. She smiled and swallowed it down. People had long since stopped running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Sayid, the man she had talked to the other day, was proving to be very useful, it turned out he was a technology buff and could fix the transeiver. He was busy working on that though, Jade had disappeared all together and there was no one else she knew well enough.

A couple of people were laying out on the beach, close to the water, and Alexis was tempted to join them. She was debating getting up and going over when, yet again, someone came up to her.

The girl was either Iraqi, or Native American, had long brown hair, and was about 19 or 20. She didn't say anything, just sat down, obviously shy. Alexis smiled at her

"Alexis" She nodded, the girl smiled back,

"Aishya"

"You have a beautiful smile. What were you doing in Australia?" Alexis asked, hoping to make conversation.  
Aishya looked at her and thought for a moment."I was looking for my aunt, Nadia"

Sayid looked up from the beach,his eyes on Aishya, he stared for a moment then went back to his work.

Alexis and Aishya noticed this, but said nothing. "What about you?"

Alexis shook her head "Nothing important. So, were you on the plane alone?"

Aishya nodded "Yeah." The two smiled again, and continued talking.

* * *

Summer was enjoying her new found friendship with Bonnie.  
The two had helped with the wreckage and other survivors, their camps were along side each other, and with joint effort they had managed to crack open a coconut. Bonnie seemed to never want to stop working, and Summer was almost thankful, Working kept your mind of things. When the doctor Jack, had told her she'd done enough and could rest. Bonnie had seemed anxious.  
Well she had at first, then Summer had asked her about her home and Bonnie had flung into explaining rolling hills, and all the wonderful things she remembered. Summer smiled at her colourful and animated descriptions. when Bonnie asked if she was a dancer she'd nodded and gotten up to show her some dance steps.

So it was to the two girls, one copying the other's dance steps, that Boone came across. He smiled at them for a split second and called out

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie stopped immediatly, her face going red. Summer smiled "Dancing, Care to join us?" Bonnie blushed even harder. Boone looked at her for a moment "No, I have to find my sister. Thanks though." He waved and walked off. Bonnie let out another sigh of relief, and turned back to Summer.

"What was that all about?"

Bonnie smiled sheepishly "I guess, I don't..I can't talk to well...men very well"  
Summer laughed.

"I can see that!"

* * *

Lanni was busy adding the finishing touches to her little home.

Her sweater was still up, but a couple of palm leaves now gave her a little more seclusion. Elli had wandered down the beach to get some food and water, and Lanni had decided to let her creativity run wild.

After all, Everytime she tried to help, they told her it was ok. Well they, was Jack. And Lanni had quickly decided she didn't like him all that much. Who died and made him King?

Elli returned with a bottle of water and some protein bars. "This is all I could get."

She handed the bottle to Lanni who accpeted it thankfully. Pressing the bottle to her lips she swallowed the cool, refreshing water, greatful to ease the pain in her throat.

"Thanks." She said handing the bottle back. Elli smiled and tossed her a protein bar. The two sat in silence, eating for a while. "Y'know, That guy over there..What's his name..Sawyer. He's got all the supplies from the plane. So I figure, we better get on his good side."

Lanni tilted her head to the side. "Shouldn't we get on Jack's good side? Seeing as he's the 'leader'" Elli smiled.

"From what I see..Sawyer ain't lisenting to him"

Elli and Lanni laughed a little before returning to their protein bars.

"I never thought I'd be hungry enough to eat one of these things." Lanni sighed.  
Elli nodded "Nope"

They both burst into laughter again. Lanni was suprised at herself, usually she didn't get along so well with others this easily. But it was a welcome change. She needed all the friends she could get here.

* * *

Hannah stood up quickly

"Yes, lets do it!" Christian looked doubtful. "You heard the noise the other night. Do you even know what it was?" Hannah shook her head. "We'll know if we see it."

Christian smiled "Your crazy...Going out there alone"

Hannah shook her head "I mean yes I'm crazy, we won't be going alone."

"We won't?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with you" Hannah giggled, picking up a water bottle and taking a quick sip.

Christian sighed "Fine. I need something to do anyway"

Hannah grinned and the two slipped away from the camp.

They trekked through the trees and vines, Hannah swatted away a bug, shivering.

She hated bugs. Chrisitan giggled at the look on her face as the two went further into the forest. Suddenly they both stopped. There was a rustling in the trees.

The inched closer to each other.

"What was that"

The mechanical sounding roar echoed through the trees, and the two girls dropped to the ground in fear.

"What is it..What is it?" Christian whispered and Hannah asked the same thing.

It seemed to be getting closer.

"Run" Hannah croaked jumping up and taking off, Christian followed behind.  
They were suprised at the speed they were going but had little time to think. Hannah had never been so scared in her life. The two emerged from the jungle and ran into the center of camp screaming.

The thing, whatever it was had been breathing down their necks.

Jack and Kate jumped up casting a quick glance at each other.

The girls stopped screaming and just stood there staring at the trees they'd just come from.

They each had several cuts and bruises, Jack noticed checking them both over. "What happened?" He asked worridly.

Christian looked up "I..I don't know"

Kate knew the fear they were feeling, at least they were lucky enough, not to see what the thing could do to people.

Hannah and Christian were told not to go into the jungle again, not without anyone else. Hannah was about to argue, she could do what she liked, but decided, she wouldn't be going back in there anyway.

* * *

Lewan had met the boys father, Michael, and an older gentlman, who went by the name Locke. Wandering over to a man with shaggy blonde highlighted hair, she stepped up to him "Standing here all alone?" She asked smiling.

The man, whom she realised was the 'Sawyer' she'd heard about, chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lewan leaned against a palm tree. " Were you travelling with anyone, Mr. Sawyer?" He looked up, a strange glint in his eyes. "Maybe."

Lewan smiled again "Why were you in Australia?" He continued to smile "Might've been doing something..Can't really remember what exactly" He said in a teasing voice. Lewan could play that game.

* * *

Cloe grinned to herself happily when she saw the small white box. Lifting it out of the sand, and dusting it off, she pressed the on button. Good, it still worked. Browsing through the list, she discovered it held alot of her favourite music.

"Thank you" She whispered, plugging the ear phones into her own ears. The ipod had belonged to one of the passengers. One of the dead passengers, a fact she didn't really want to think about. The guy who'd owned it, was sitting next to her. The ipod was new, something his girlfriend had given him for his birthday, a fact which he happily told her.

FLASHBACK

Cloe tucked a strand of hair out of her face, trying to pay attention to the air hostess up front. "My girlfriend gave this to me. For my birthday, You know how expensive these things are? I love her so much"

Cloe smiled, he was only 20, three years younger then her. "Did you tell her that?"

His smile disappeared. "No, I didn't"

It was then the plane it rough turbulance, the back flying off, Cloe squeezed her eyes shut,and in a moment of panick, took the guys hand. He didn't argue. "It's ok. The pilot will make an emergency landing" He said, taking deep breaths.

"What emergancy landing! We have half a plane up here!" She shouted, reaching frantically for the oxegyn masks.

The last thing she heard before blanking out was...

"Susy, I love you"

END FLASHBACk

Cloe blinked back tears, the memory fresh in her mind. Switching to some good rock music, she tried to drown out the memory.

* * *

Shelby cried out happliy when she came across her dancing bag.In it was; her cd player, with 12 double AA batteries, two cd's, her pointe shoes, dancing outfit and a chocolate bar.  
She took the chocolate bar out first. "And now, little chocolate bar, your time has come." She said dramatically, aware that a kid was watching her.

She put on quite a show, ripping the bar open and eating it.

"Don't fight it! It's your destiny." She cried.

The kid burst out laughing, and Shelby grinned, handing him part of the bar she'd saved. "Here" She said.

The kid smiled, trying very hard not to laugh again.

"I'm Walt" He said between chuckles and shoving the food in his mouth.

"Shelby at your service" She bowed.

* * *

Maggie smiled at Shelby and Walt, glad that not all the survivors were gloomy. She looked up when two girls burst from the jungle, screaming. There screams were piercing, and it seemed they were very very afraid.

Jack and Kate calmed them down and led them away. But it unsettled her. What could scare someone like that? She was going to find out. Inching closer the tent where they were talking she listened.

"I've seen what it can do..You don't want to go back out there" A female voice.

"But what is it? It was right above us" another female voice, slightly panicked.  
"Look..We don't know. But.." A male voice.

"You have to tell us what it does. Or we tell the camp"

"You don't want to know"

"We need to know, If somethings out there..."

"It eats people"

Maggie shrunk away from the tent. Something was out there, that was eating people.

Kate, Jack and Charlie had gone the day before, they said nothing. How would they know it ate people? Three went, three came back. It dawned on her. The Pilot.

That thing had eaten the pilot.


	4. Delicate Sorrow

This chapter means the world to me..it's confusing, and sad..Its the thoughts of the survivors and the thoughts of those who didn't. Please review..The normal chapters will commence after this, in a short time, but I felt this needed to be put here. Thank you all my readers.

The song lyrics are by Damien Rice - Delicate (if you have that song, listen to it as you read.Trust me)_

* * *

_

_We might live like never before….When there's nothing to give, how can we ask for more_

_I'm going to die here! Why won't someone help me! Can they hear me! Oh please don't leave me here to die! I never got to tell them I loved them one last time… forgive me…Oh god..Is she ok! Its almost my fault I wanted to do this…_

_I'm still breathing…Always breathing. Pitter patter rainstorms..I'll be alright. No, Im dying..I cant breathe…They said this calming rainstorm crap would work…There is so much screaming..Make them stop…please make them stop!_

_I'm sorry dad…mom…I still love you..And if I see you …again…I'll make things right. Please don't forget me…. I love you both so much, and grandma. I never got to thank that guy at the store…for giving me free bubble gum when I was five …Please don't let me die!_

_I was going to save lives when I got back…Can't someone save mine..I don't want to die..I have too much to give… Please let it be quick. I should have listened…Lord if you can hear me now..please let everyone be safe, please let us be alright…please_

_when we are alone  
when nobody's watchin'  
we might take it home  
we might make out_

_The suns never been so bright….is this what it feels like to be dead. It better not be..I'm still in pain.._

_Its going to be ok, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok, it's going to be ok_

_I can't see anything...Where am I...this shouldn't be happening..whats that noise..oh god...people are dead...Somebody help me!_

_What happened? What's that smell? Where's that screaming coming from? The plane... oh my gosh... it crashed._

_so why d'ya fill my sorrow  
with the words you've borrowed  
from the only place you've known  
why d'ya sing hallelujah  
if it means nothin' to ya  
why d'ya sing with me at all?_

_At least I got to see her one last time, be there for her wedding, I remember her in high school, with her stupid crushes…she always said I'd never get married…guess it's true now..I'll never have kids, or get that car I've been saving for…_

_This hurts so bad…make it stop…please anybody, stop it hurting. Please! Help me! No, stop please! _

_I'm dead. I'm dead …..no one will remember me now that I'm gone, no one will care…_

_Just think of good things, like diet coke, and singing in the rain, and laughing. There's no laughing, only screaming. No singing only death. Oh god, theres a dead person next to me..He just died! Oh don't leave me here! Anybody, somebody! _

_No more dancing, nothing….My dream just gone. What is it with me and my obsession with flying, leaps and bounds, and now this. Now I'm dead._

_Oh Ireland..I never got to see your rolling hills, and lakes, and our old home, and ma …_

_Stop screaming! Please stop screaming! It's me..Im screaming…I'm screaming and no ones coming_

_we might make out  
when nobody's there  
it's not that we're scared  
it's just that it's delicate  
_

_I'm stuck…..I can't move…someone get this off me! Please! I can help I just need to move! Oh please!_

_Dad, please be proud of me, please take care of mom, please…make that engine stop! Please! _

_Make the screaming stop! Make the pain go away..hug me please daddy…_

_This is karma isn't it. I kill someone so it kills me. Well he deserved it..Oh this hurts so much..I can't stand it..Can I hurry up and die already.._

_I hope your safe, you'll get out soon and when you do…Have a good life..take care of youself, remember me. Please remember me.._

_We might live like never before….When there's nothing to give, how can we ask for more_


End file.
